


Catching a Ride

by ChryseisYumi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BJ's without a condom, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Eren in short-shorts and a pink tank top, Hitchhiker AU, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChryseisYumi/pseuds/ChryseisYumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re really fucking hot.”</p><p>“Levi, you can’t just say that to someone.”</p><p>-</p><p>Eren did not quite expect to get lost after a night of partying, and he most definitely did not expect to hitchhike and get picked up by two very hot gentlemen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luna_trancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_trancy/gifts).



When Connie had told him that he knew a guy who always has the sickest parties, Eren had been all for it.

When he had told him the party was on the outskirts of Shiganshina in a very secluded place, Eren had been happy.

But when Connie had told him that Mikasa and Armin had both declined the invitation, saying they couldn’t make it, Eren had been positively ecstatic.

He had been sure that it was going to be one of the best parties he had ever attended; no one would be there to breathe down his neck with every sip of alcohol he took, reprimanding him about drinking too much. It had meant partying as much as he had wanted.

So when he woke up with a pounding headache the morning after a night of an intense drinking session, drunken games and laughter, he looked back to his joyfulness and cursed his past self. If Mikasa had been there the pounding between his temples wouldn’t have been nearly as severe.

With a groan, Eren sat up, cradling his aching head carefully as he took in his surroundings. As he slowly came around and got his mind into some sort of order, he realized a few things. One, he was in an only vaguely familiar room. Two, there were people all over said room in various sleeping positions that didn’t look at all comfortable. Three, the clothes he was wearing weren’t his clothes.

He looked down his body in disbelief, trying to understand how his black Harry Potter T-shirt and dark blue jeans were replaced with a tight, pink tank-top and short-shorts that just barely hid his junk. He peeled his legs off of the leather sofa he was lying on – and yes, the shorts most definitely did _not_ cover his entire ass – and stood, frowning as he searched through the room for his missing clothing. As he looked around he patted the pockets of the shorts, finding his phone and apartment keys in one of them.

Abandoning his seemingly fruitless search, he turned on his mobile and checked his messages. Seeing the number twenty four next to his sister’s name, he sighed and started scrolling through the texts.

‘Eren, when are you coming home?’ and ‘Eren, don’t get too drunk,’ was basically how most of her messages looked, except the last one. The last one had just three words, but it made him instantly panic.

‘You are late.’

As soon as he saw that his eyes widened and he started walking through the room while checking the time. Upon finding it to be well past 2 p.m., which was when the family lunch was, he broke out into a run, deciding to just take a taxi to his place and change there. He wrote a text message to Connie, asking him to try and get his shirt back if nothing else and to Mikasa, telling her that he was fine. With that done he was out of the house.

Eren didn’t pay much attention to where exactly he was going as he walked in a random direction, hoping to find a bus station or a taxi service. He phoned Mikasa after not getting any sort of reply, preparing himself for a lecture, but just as she answered the call his phone went silent, “goodbye” flashing on the screen like the device was mocking him for forgetting to charge it.

“Great.” He mumbled.

He walked around for around half an hour, slowly getting desperate and taking random turns every once in a while. He eventually found a road and walked along it, finally accepting that he was lost and that there were no buses near. The hot summer sun was beating down his bare arms and neck, burning him and making him sweat as he walked. A few cars drove by, some honking at him and throwing catcalls at him, while some screamed slurs at him. He showed his middle finger to both types of people.

After another half hour he stopped by a tree near the road and sat down, too hot to move. Eren cursed himself for making the rash and stupid decision of leaving a house that had cars and food and _water_. He sat down in the dirt, slightly uncomfortable because pebbles were digging into the bottom of his ass.

Some time passed and he finally had to accept the fact that hitchhiking was the only option for him now. With a grumble, he awkwardly stood at the side of the road and waited for a car to drive by. Nineteen cars, twelve ignorers and seven shouting jerks later, Eren just about had it and resolved himself to walking. He made to stand up and move, when a fancy car drove his way – it might have been a Jaguar or a Maserati, Eren didn’t really know the difference – and stopped next to him. Not knowing whether to feel happy or apprehensive, he bent down slightly as the window rolled down and a handsome blonde looked out.

“You’re really going through with this aren’t –“ was heard from the car but the person was cut off by the driver.

“Hello, you look like you’re lost. Do you need help?” the stranger asked, smiling at Eren.

“Ah, well,” Eren stumbled on his words, taken aback by the striking face that was staring at him.

“Way to sound creepy Erwin,” the voice from the back of the car mocked.

“Ah, did I really?” the man looked to the back for a second and then focused back on Eren, a sheepish smile on his face.

“I did not mean to sound like a predator or anything. You just looked like you’ve been wandering by the highway for a while now and I would’ve felt terrible had I driven by without even asking if you needed help.”

“Actually, I managed to get terribly lost and I need to get to the center of Shiganshina,” Eren said as he laughed nervously. The man didn’t seem to give off weird vibes and Eren was getting desperate.

“That’s where we’re headed! If you want, we can give you a ride.”

“That would seriously be wonderful.”

“Well, you can go sit in the back with Levi.”

“Alright,” Eren carefully opened the door of the beautiful black car, looking in to see a short man sitting on the other side, behind the blonde.

_‘What the fuck, they’re_ both _hot,’_ he thought in disbelief.

“Come in and sit, brat, we don’t have all day,” the short man said to him, arms crossed and an irritated expression resting on his face.

Eren rushed to comply on instinct and sat into the car, buckling his seat belt. He tried to ignore the way his thighs were sticking to the leather seats and took the water bottle that was offered to him by the black-haired man next to him. The driver started the engine and they were off.

“I’m Erwin and the grump over there is Levi,” the blonde said, smiling at him through the rear-view mirror. Eren chuckled nervously while glancing at Levi, fumbling with his hands in his lap.

“I’m Eren.”

“Well, nice to meet you Eren,” Erwin said, and Eren swore he could hear a slight purr in his voice. He felt a slight flush creep up his neck and he nodded, quickly looking away and out the window, his eyes focusing on the passing scenery. He swallowed and realized how dry his throat was still, so he asked if they had anything else to drink. They gave him another water bottle which he gratefully accepted and drank from, before turning back to the window.

A few awkwardly silent minutes later, Erwin tried picking up conversation again, asking about his interests, what he did for a living and so on. They slowly feel into an easy banter, Eren also asking questions.

They found out that Eren was a college student and only worked part time at his father’s clinic, mostly helping by carrying things around. His favorite color was blue and he had a sister named Mikasa, a best friend named Armin and a friend named Connie, who was the reason they found him on the side of the road. Getting a few hearty chuckles from Erwin and a snort from Levi as he told them his “tragic” tale, Eren slowly relaxed in their presence.

Erwin told him that Levi and him were married and that they’re in Shiganshina because they were visiting family after years of no contact. They’ve been together for over ten years and they’ve been married for six of those years. Erwin’s favorite color was grey, while Levi’s was green apparently. All throughout their conversation Eren felt Levi’s stare on him and he glanced back at him a few times, flushing at the intense stare that met his eyes.

Erwin was talking about his job – he said he was working as the CEO of a company and Eren blinked incredulously – when Levi finally spoke after half an hour of silence.

“You’re really fucking hot.”

Eren sputtered, his whole body seeming to take on a deep flush as he shifted to look at Levi, not believing his ears.

“ _Levi,”_ Erwin said with a sigh, “you can’t just say that to someone.”

Levi scoffed and tore his gaze away from Eren to connect his eyes with his husband’s.

“It’s not like we’ll ever see the brat again after this ride. I might as well say what I think.”

“Levi that’s terribly rude. You’re making him uncomfortable.”

“What, he’s thinking the same damn thing about us anyway – and don’t you dare deny it, I’ve seen how you’ve been eyeing the both of us,” Levi said as he turned to Eren a little, crossing his legs and leaning forward onto his right hand. Eren jolted and shifted a bit towards the door, the flush on his face still very much present. He wrung his hands together and glanced at Levi, who had a bored expression on his face, but his eyes were glowing with something Eren didn’t dare identify.

“I – no, I didn’t – I mean –“ Eren stuttered, swallowing.

“Damn kid, relax. It’s fine.”

‘ _What?_ ’ Eren thought as he looked at Levi.

“There’s nothing wrong with finding people attractive,” Levi explained when he saw Eren’s look, “I mean, I’d be attracted to us too, we’re both _fuckable_.” Levi said the last word with a breathless voice, looking at the flustered youth with a seductive look as he lightly bit his lip.

“Levi, I swear to Maria –“ Erwin exclaimed in frustration, shifting his eyes from the road to the rear-view mirror to glare at his partner. They had a short stare-off because Erwin had to keep his eyes on the highway, but that short eye contact seemed to be enough, for Levi sighed deeply and relaxed from his position and leaned back into his seat.

“Alright, alright. Sorry, brat.”

“It’s okay,” muttered Eren with a confused expression on his face, his flush slowly subsiding as he looked at them both, “I just don’t get it. Aren’t you guys married? Why is he flirting with me?”

There was a brief silence where Erwin and Levi – again – communicated with their eyes, and then Erwin spoke.

“We have a, let us say, _open_ relationship. We are married, yes, but we realize that the both of us can have a wandering eye, so we’ve come to an agreement about two years into our relationship.” He paused here to take a turn to the center of Shiganshina and continued, “We decided that if someone catches our fancy, we’d tell the other and discuss whether to pursue the person or not.”

Eren processed the information and frowned.

“Wait, so, you agree whether one of you gets to be with another person?” he asked with eyebrows raised. Levi chuckled and gave him a sidelong glance.

“No, brat, we decide whether we want to fuck them _together_.”

The flush was back again; this time Eren’s ears got so red it looked like he was boiling.

“ _Oh_ ,” he said softly.

“Oh, indeed.”

The car fell silent again, this time even Levi backing off to give Eren time to think. The only interruption was when Erwin asked where he wanted to be dropped off. Eren gave him an approximate location and went back to looking out the window. Soon, they came to the coffee shop Eren directed them to and Erwin pulled his car to a stop.

“Thank you for the lift home, I can’t thank you enough,” Eren exclaimed, unbuckling his seatbelt.

“It was no problem at all, Eren,” Erwin smiled at him, this time actually turning around so he could see the youth as he said it. Eren smiled back and opened the door, placing a leg out when a grip on his wrist made him look back to Levi, who was holding out a piece of paper.

“If you want to, well, _get together_ anytime during this week, give us a call.”

Eren stared at the pale fingers that were holding out a number and he slowly reached out, tracing his own fingers across Levi’s lightly as he took the offered paper. Levi lifted an eyebrow and smirked, letting his hand fall. Eren stuffed the piece of paper into the short shorts he was wearing, keeping eye contact all the while. He then got out of the car and shut the door, stepping back and waiting for them to drive off. He heard the engine start and made to leave, when the window of the back seat rolled down and Levi leaned out, curling his finger for Eren to come closer. The youth leaned down and Levi grabbed the back of his neck, bringing his ear to those pale, teasing lips.

“See you around, _Eren_.”

And with that, they sped off. Eren stared after them, a blush forming on his cheeks, and he didn’t snap out of his daze until an asshole threw a catcall at him. Realizing that he was still wearing those short shorts and the annoyingly tight pink tank top, he grumbled and made a run for his apartment. Once he got inside, he finally checked the piece of paper he got from Levi and flushed slightly when he saw what was written below the number.

_‘For a good time.’_

 

 

 

“I can’t believe you missed the lunch, Eren,” was the first thing he heard when he walked into his parents’ house. He shut his eyes and breathed in before closing the door and turning around.

“Look, I didn’t mean to be this late,” Eren sighed as he looked up at Mikasa, who was leaning on the railing, staring down at him. She looked him over with careful eyes, tracing over his T-shirt and jeans as she tried to see if anything was amiss. The scarf he bought her years ago hung loosely around her neck as she played with it while doing her inspection.

“You’re lucky I was nice enough to cover for you. Mum and dad think that you lost your car keys and had to go on the bus that then got stuck in traffic.”

At the disbelieving look she got from him she shrugged her shoulders and started walking down the stairs.

“What? I had to get creative when you weren’t here an hour after I said you would be, and “looking for his car keys” wouldn’t work the second time around,” she explained as she stopped in front of him and hugged him in greeting.

Mikasa was his adopted sister and had been since they were around six years old, after her parents, who were friends of Eren’s parents, died in a car crash. She’d been protective of Eren ever since she stepped into his family, viewing him as a little brother who always got in trouble. Years from now, at the ages of twenty and twenty one, she still had the same attitude towards him. Even though Eren always pretended that it annoys him, he actually felt grateful for it; especially when she covered for him.

“Where were you? The whole family’s gone home already,” she inquired with a slight frown.

“Well, let’s just say I got lost when I tried to get home from the party. Also, my phone died.”

Mikasa searched his face and he made a point not to give anything away. She looked like she was going to say something, but she seemed to change her mind at the last second, for she just nodded and gestured in the direction of the living room.

“Mum and dad are watching The Avengers. You should go say hi.”

Eren nodded and started walking towards where his parents were, when Mikasa called out to him. He did a one eighty and looked at her expectantly.

“I would really like it if you’d show up next week. There’s someone I want you to meet.”

Eren searched her face and seeing her hopeful expression, nodded.

“Alright.”

 

 

 

The next few days had gone by quickly. He had spent some time with his parents and then went home where he had spent his weekend studying. Monday and Tuesday started off normally after that; he went to classes, did his homework and hung out with friends. He almost managed to forget the strange day he had the weekend before, and the lovely, kind, _hot_ strangers he had met; that is, until he decided to clean his apartment on Wednesday eve.

He was cleaning up his desk when something caught his eye, making him focus on it. The little piece of paper he had gotten from Levi was staring at him from the corner of his desk, mocking him with flirty memories. He had tried to build up the courage to throw it away when he got home that day, but he somehow couldn’t. Something about the married couple just appealed to him.

He got closer and stared at the phone number written on it in neat cursive, a mop held loosely in his hands as he contemplated what to do. In the end he decided to get back to it later and tried to get it out of his mind, but his hands didn’t exactly obey him, for they reached for the paper and stuffed it into his back pocket.

Later on that night, Eren had the piece of paper in his hand again, staring at the digits on it. He was fumbling with his phone and shifting around on his bed, trying to make a decision. In the end, his curious side finally won out and he unlocked his mobile, dialing the phone number. He sat up in anxiousness and pressed his knuckles to his mouth as he waited. After a few rings, he gave up and pulled the device away from his ear, when he heard a voice.

“ _Hello, who is this?_ ”

Eren felt a strange fluttering in his stomach as he recognized Levi’s voice, quickly responding when he realized he was taking too long.

“Hi, it’s Eren. You know, the guy you drove home the other day?”

“ _Well hello_ Eren. _I didn’t think you would call_ ,” the voice on the other side purred and Eren heard something shifting through the speaker; it almost sounded like someone sat up in bed.

“ _But we’re glad you did_.”

Eren swallowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Catching a Ride :D I hope you enjoyed it~ This fic is going to have 2-3 chapters in total and I'm not exactly sure when I'll post the next chapter, so please be patient with me. I'll try to be as quick as possible ^^'''
> 
> I ask you to forgive me for any grammar mistakes that I've most likely made, for I am not a native-speaker. 
> 
> My tumblr is ereriismybitch so, if you want to be friends come poke me :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a party.

Eren shuffled his feet nervously, sipping away at the coffee-to-go he had bought as he waited for Erwin and Levi to show up. He glanced at the clock on his phone for the millionth time, fully knowing he was early, but still silently hoping it was closer to five o’clock in the afternoon than it actually was. The digits on his phone told him he was still almost half an hour too early and he exhaled, shifting around on the bench he was on as he tried to find a more comfortable position to sit in.

When he had made that phone call to the married couple the previous night, he had fully expected to just go to them – or vice versa – and “get things on” so to speak. With the way Levi was flirting, it seemed like a logical thing to think. Instead, after a few exchanged words filled with sexual tension, Erwin took the phone from Levi and told Eren to come meet them the next day at the café they had dropped him off at.

So there he was, nervous as hell, waiting for that sleek, black car to appear and hoping Erwin and Levi didn’t change their minds after he finally made up his. He finished drinking his coffee and threw the empty cup toward a bin near him, completely missing it. With a grumble, he stood up and picked it up, throwing it into the trash.

“Oi, brat,” came from behind him and he jumped a little, before turning around and staring at Erwin and Levi, who were both standing in front of him. Their postures were relaxed, hands in pockets, and they were looking at him with growing amusement.

“You lost the ability to speak or something?” Levi teased, although the teasing tone almost went over Eren’s head because the man’s face didn’t show it. The young man didn’t really pay much attention to it though, for he was busy observing the couple. Levi had on jeans and a white button-up, which was rolled up at the sleeves and the buttons at the collar were unbuttoned, showing off a hint of his collarbones. Erwin was dressed similarly, only his button-up was a pale blue colour with a dark grey vest over it, and his collar was pressed to his neck with a black tie.

“Levi,” Erwin said in a warning tone before continuing, “Hello Eren.” He smiled at the young man and Eren had to smile back, for the man was so damn charming when he smiled.

“Hi,” Eren said as casually as he possibly could, just barely restraining himself from beaming.

“Alright, well let’s get going,” Levi said with an impatient voice and started walking down the street. Eren and Erwin followed him, but when Eren didn’t see their car after a while of strolling along the road, he got confused.

“Wait, where are we going?” Eren asked, perplexed as Levi took a right and stopped at a coffee shop.

“In here,” Levi said as he motioned towards the shop with his thumb. It said “The Titan’s Café” on top of the doors, which Eren found a little weird, but it looked like a cool place, so he followed the married couple inside. Levi made Eren follow him to a booth in the back of the café, while Erwin got them their drinks. Even though they were only alone for a couple of minutes, to Eren it seemed like forever. He kept catching himself blushing whenever he looked at Levi, for he felt as if the man was more dangerous than Erwin in the terms of seduction. He played with the sugar packet glass that was on the table, staring at it intently and pretending that he wasn’t glancing at Levi every once in a while.

Erwin soon arrived, carrying three take-away cups, sliding one towards Eren before sitting next to Levi, putting his arm over the back of the short man’s chair. There was a brief silence as they assessed their coffees, with Eren and Erwin putting a packet of sugar in theirs.

“So,” said Eren, trying to keep red from bursting onto his cheeks as he sipped at his second Frappuccino of the day, “How is this going to happen?”

“Well, how it usually goes, only with an extra person,” drawled Levi as he swirled around the pitch black liquid in his cup, “Don’t tell me you don’t know how sex works, brat.” Levi paused with the swirling and looked up.

“Wait, are you a virgin?”

“What, no! And even if I was, why should that be a problem?” Eren huffed, leaning forward.

“Listen here, brat – “ Levi started, but was cut off by Erwin.

“What he’s _trying_ to say is that we need to know so we can prepare you for everything better in case you _were_. There’s nothing wrong with being innocent still, we’re just a little… _too much_ to handle sometimes, and so, we feel as if things like this and of course any STD’s are needed information before the act itself.”

“Well, I’m not, so, no need to worry. And I also don’t have any STD’s,” muttered Eren as he slumped back into his chair. He wondered what Erwin meant by “too much to handle” feeling a spike going straight to his groin at the thought. He tried to discretely adjust himself, but Levi smirked at him when he did. Eren quickly focused on his drink again.

“This coffee is really good,” he said, trying to change the topic of conversation for a bit while he unravelled his thoughts.

“Yes, this establishment does make very good coffee. Levi and I found it over the weekend,” Erwin explained, smiling slightly in the direction of his husband before focusing back on Eren.

“It’s weird, I’ve been living here for quite a while now, and I didn’t know that this place existed,” Eren mused.

“I’m not really surprised. You probably wander around without focusing on your surroundings a lot,” Levi drawled with a tiny smirk. Erwin lightly smacked his shoulder.

“I apologize for Levi, he’s just grumpy because we arranged a meeting here instead of at our hotel room. He was hoping we’d be going at it like rabbits by now,” Erwin explained casually, as if he was talking about the weather.

Any irritation he had felt at Levi’s attitude disappeared and Eren blushed full time. Levi also looked like he was sporting a rosy tinge on his cheeks, but the look he shot Eren told him he better not mention it. It made Eren keep inside the fact that he thought Levi looked almost cute with the slight flush on his cheeks, although describing it as a little bit hot was also a must. The rosy colour made him look slightly less intimidating though, that’s for sure.

“Well,” Eren breathed, “What was _your_ plan then?”

Erwin considered him for a few moments, the rim of his caramel latte resting on his lips. Eren could swear he saw his blue eyes flash with something that might’ve been lust as they stared at one another. Erwin eventually set the cup down, looking like he came to a decision as he crossed his arms.

“What do _you_ want the plan to be? Because we could go and pretend that we are all enjoying this teasing ‘date’ for a while longer, _or_ we could go to our hotel room and do what we originally came here for.”

Eren swallowed as he stared into those intense blue eyes, feeling heat creeping up his body. Clearly he had underestimated Erwin’s ability in seduction. He quickly downed his Frappuccino and slammed the cup onto the table, standing up.

“I need to go to the bathroom,” he said in a rush, moving to get away, but faltering and looking back at them.

“Uh, when I come back, could we get going? You know, _to your car_?” he said lowly, his eyes a bit hooded as he surveyed them. The heated looks he received made him restrain a gulp that he desperately wanted to let out. Levi looked particularly pleased with himself, the blush gone as he let a smirk settle firmly onto his face, his legs crossed and his hand placing his coffee down.

“We can most definitely _go to the car_ ,” he purred, crossing his legs.

“Alright.” Eren said, nodding a bit nervously, “Alright, I’ll be right back.”

He rushed to the bathroom and quickly turned the tap once he got to the sink, splashing his face with cold water. Why the hell was he so nervous?

He rubbed at his heated cheeks as he tried to calm himself down, his reflection showing him just how much lust his face was revealing. He took a breath and held it in, and after he felt that he was calm enough, he turned off the flow of the water. Eren glanced at himself in the mirror one more time before he went to relieve himself, for he actually _did_ feel the need to pee. After he washed his hands he stepped out of the toilet and made his way back to their booth. Upon his arrival, Erwin and Levi slowly stood up, brushing out invisible wrinkles in their attires.

“Shall we?” inquired Erwin, gesturing toward the door. The young man nodded and they all exited.

Eren followed them to the car, the tingles in his gut increasing as they neared it. He bit his lip once they arrived, his eyes following Erwin as he made his way to the front, while Levi made his way to the back seat – Eren briefly wondered why – leaving the young man briefly confused as to where to go, before he decided on following Levi.

As soon as he closed the car door he was straddled and he felt a soft, plump ass settling down in his lap, just short of touching his crotch. Eren couldn’t help but let a groan escape his lips, letting his hands settle over strong thighs. Levi leaned in really close and brushed the young man’s nose with his, teasing him with the closeness as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Their warm breaths, stained with coffee and chocolate, mingled as Erwin started the car. Eren felt like he was going to go crazy with desire as he tried desperately to restrain the temptation of Levi’s lips, and he was just about to close the distance himself when Levi dove right in.

Their lips pressed together with urgency, immediately opening up, allowing tongues and teeth to clash as they kissed. Levi’s hands were gently pulling at Eren’s hair, ruffling and messing it up as he slowly grinded his hips against his legs, driving Eren crazy at the almost there contact. The young man rubbed those muscled thighs he had on either side of his hips, and slowly inched his hands up till he reached Levi’s hips. He held them firmly and grinded up, making Levi grunt a little, before he kissed him even more passionately.

After a few minutes of heavy kissing, Levi tore his lips away from Eren’s and attacked his neck, trailing his tongue down the length of it, biting into that soft flesh beneath his mouth. Eren whined and grasped at the material of Levi’s shirt, feeling pleasure all over his body, as his neck was really, _really_ sensitive.

Levi smirked into his skin when he heard the whine, preparing himself to continue, when the car stopped moving. With a miniscule sigh, he sat back and got off of Eren, leaving him extremely flustered and a little bit confused. Eren realized where they were after Levi had already exited the car, leaving him inside alone. He tried to smooth down his T-shirt and flatten down his hair a little, before following the couple out.

They walked through the hotel parking lot to the elevator, the sexual tension thick in the air. When the lift arrived Levi pressed the button of their floor three times, Erwin smiling in amusement as he did, while Eren shuffled awkwardly behind them both, trying to hide the boner he was sporting. When the door to the hotel room finally closed behind them though, it was surprisingly not _Levi_ that made a move on him, but _Erwin_.

Eren found himself with his back pressed to the wall next to the door, Erwin holding him close as his mouth kissed over the marks Levi had left on his skin. Feeling overwhelmed, Eren couldn’t do much else but let the blonde do what he wanted as his hands grasped those broad shoulders, feeling the silky material underneath his fingertips. Erwin hoisted him up and wrapped the youth’s legs around his hips, before pushing away from the wall and walking in the direction of the bedroom, where Levi was already waiting, clad only in his dark, formfitting jeans, his feet bare of everything; all of their shoes had been abandoned at the door.

Eren was tossed onto the bed, immediately getting attacked by the short man’s questing fingers. Levi was quickly joined by his husband, who had only moved away to strip from his vest and shirt. The couple then spent the next few minutes driving Eren crazy with soft, teasing touches. Hands lingered at the rim of his jeans, fingers trailed under his shirt, nails scratched down his chest and stomach, and mouths attached themselves back onto his neck. All of these sensations overloaded his brain and he all but mewled in delight. He barely noticed when his shirt made its way up his body and over his head, followed by his belt opening and his jeans sliding down his legs. Soon, all that was left on him were his boxers and the key necklace he wore around his neck.

Levi pulled away from him, surveying him with hooded eyes as he slowly unbuckled his own belt. Eren observed the motion from the corner of his eye as Erwin sucked at his nipples, gulping as he followed the motion. Erwin eventually noticed where his attention was and he smirked into his skin before pulling away, grabbing at Levi’s belt and yanking it out of the loops.

“C’mere,” he muttered as he dragged Levi across the bed and into his arms, pulling him into a passionate kiss with ease, his large hands settling on his husband’s hips. He worked at the button of Levi’s jeans, soon pulling the trousers down that pale skin, somehow still managing to keep up with the kiss they were engaged in.

Eren was propped up on his elbows, watching with glazed eyes as Erwin and Levi put on a show for him, his green boxers not concealing his leaking erection at all. He reached toward his cock, rubbing it through the soaked cloth covering it as he continued to observe the couple basically make out right in front of him, teasing him with sideway glances every once in a while.

“You guys are so damn _hot_ ,” he breathed as he saw Erwin yank Levi’s hair, making him groan with desire and bite at the blonde’s lips.

With a smirk, Erwin parted from Levi, leaving the shorter man completely naked and flushed. He turned his attention back on Eren, noticing the soaked through fabric covering the boy’s dick. He smirked and crawled over Eren, straddling the youth and reaching for the boxers, getting rid of them in one quick pull down his tanned legs. The motion made his erection bob before slapping onto his stomach, leaving a trail of pearly white liquid on his muscles. Eren shuddered and let his torso fall back on the bed as Erwin took hold of his cock, using his thumb to spread the liquid pooling at the tip all over the head, then pumping the whole length with quick, firm strokes.

Eren felt Levi settle down next to him through the haze of pleasure and he reached toward the man, his fingers burying into his hair. He tugged him forward and met his lips with his, tasting caramel and black coffee on Levi’s tongue. Levi rubbed his erection on Eren’s hip as they kissed, his hand brushing over the plane of the youth’s chest and stomach, spreading the come pooled on his skin. Eventually the sensations were too much for Eren and he felt the tell-tale tightening in his stomach, signifying the approach of his orgasm.

“I’m – I’m gonna –“ he moaned into Levi’s lips. Levi backed off, making Eren open his eyes, which he hadn’t realized he had closed, just in time to see Erwin lean over him. The blonde smashed their lips together, taking over from where Levi left off, picking up the speed of his strokes and finally making Eren’s body sing. His muscles shuddered and he jerked a few times, spurts of liquid shooting out from the head of his cock, coating Erwin’s fist as it tugged at the slowly softening shaft. The youth released a whine as he grew overly sensitive, making the hand stroking him relax its hold and stop.

Erwin parted their mouths, catching Eren’s Caribbean green eyes with his own, an intent expression settling on his face when he saw just how wrecked Eren looked. The young man stared back at him with heavily hooded eyes, his chest heaving with exertion.

“Damn kid,” whistled Levi, bringing them both back to Earth as he sat up, peering at Eren’s face with a smirk. “You couldn’t even handle a hand job without turning into a mess. Are you sure you can handle all of this?” He teased.

The question completely broke through the high he was in and Eren propped himself on his elbows again, glaring at Levi with determination plain on his face.

“Don’t underestimate me,” Eren said fiercely, passion shining in his eyes. Levi locked eyes with him and after a few moments snorted, glancing at Erwin who was watching them both with amusement written all over his face.

“Can we keep him?” he asked his husband with a jerk of his head at the youngest in the room. Eren spluttered indignantly, but the blush settling over his cheeks told them he really wouldn’t have minded that arrangement all too much, if at all. Erwin laughed at them and pecked Levi’s lips, getting off of Eren and the bed. The duo on the bed watched as the jean-clad man left the room through a different door, the sound of his belt unbuckling following him out. Levi dragged a hand – the relatively clean one – through his hair and repositioned himself before turning back to Eren, slapping the side of his ass.

“Alright, get up and into the shower,” he ordered the startled young man, getting off of the bed himself.

“Wait, that’s it?” asked a surprised Eren as he sat up, pulling his legs to his chest in self-consciousness. Levi sighed and turned around, his cock bobbing heavily between his legs at the motion, clearly still very swollen. Eren licked his lips when he saw it, not having registered just how big it was before. For a short man, he had quite a package to offer, and not just his cock, but his body in general.

“Listen brat,” Levi started, pulling Eren out of his musings, “That,” the man said, pointing toward Eren’s groin, “Is going nowhere _near_ either my, or my husband’s mouth, dick or ass until it’s squeaky clean, _got it_?”

He waited for Eren to nod and say that he understood, before he turned back around and walked out the same door that Erwin disappeared through, which Eren now assumed was the bathroom.

“Also, if you have to take a shit, do it before you get into the shower,” Levi called back, making him blush as he slowly shuffled off of the bed, awkwardly following them both, just in time to see Levi climb into the spray with Erwin, who lathered up his husband’s shoulders. They motioned for him to join them so he did, stepping behind Levi under the shower head and feeling hot water pour over his shoulders.

The shower itself surprisingly wasn’t sexual even though it was charged with tension, for Levi took his cleanliness extremely seriously, which Eren quickly learned. The short man made sure all of them lathered up three times, and even took matters into his own hands when he felt that Eren didn’t do a good enough job with his buttocks, leaving the youth highly embarrassed and flushed after everything was done. They were under the shower spray for almost an hour before Levi was finally satisfied. Erwin reached for a towel and draped it around Eren’s shoulders while Levi turned off the water. He grabbed two more towels and handed one to the shorter man before he focused on drying himself off.

They ventured back to the bedroom, Levi throwing off the “filthy” sheets, leaving only the sheet covering the mattress and the pillows. Only then were they allowed to settle back onto the bed. Eren took his time to study Erwin in all his naked glory, as he had Levi, and realized that he was even luckier than Levi in the cock department. He felt his chest flutter and mouth water when he realized just how lucky he got with these two.

“Did you ever bottom before?” Erwin asked as he reached towards the top drawer of the nightstand next to the bed, giving Eren a perfect view of his sexy back and ass.

“Y – yeah,” he stuttered as his eyes snapped away from the shape of that ass and right to Levi, who was leaning on the headboard, stroking himself back to full length, making Eren’s already half-mast erection spring up.

“Perfect,” purred Levi, his eyes trailing down to Eren’s cock just as Erwin pulled out a box of condoms, lube and rubber gloves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, this chapter was very difficult for me to write because I've kind of forgotten how to write smut. It's been quite some time since I've tried writing it so, I'm sorry if it's not any good but I really tried so, I really hope you all enjoyed this (huehue).
> 
> Thankyou all for reading this story! I can't believe the response this got, you can't even imagine how much I appreciate you all. <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party continues.

Lips. Tongues. Teeth. Mouths.

 _Kissing_.

Eren never quite realized just how powerful a simple kiss could be up until he was pressed up against the mattress, completely nude and engaged in a passionate meeting of lips with, not just one, but two people. Tongues met tongues, teeth grazed lips, and tiny pecks were pressed against his jaw and neck while the married couple waited for their turn to kiss Eren again.

Of course, there was also a lot of grinding and touching involved, but somehow the youth most appreciated the meeting of lips and tongues and the exchange of shaky breaths, which was odd, because Eren never really thought much about kissing before. Sure, it’s enjoyable and it’s great for initiating things, but to him, it was always just a step towards the final goal. Or it was up till now.

From what he had heard about one night stands, there usually isn’t much kissing involved, only the actual fucking. He himself had never participated in anything like it before, but he felt as if it was a bit unusual. Not that he was complaining at all. The sensations Erwin and Levi brought out of him made him feel dizzy and high, and his erection was left leaking onto his stomach again, even though he had just had an orgasm not an hour ago.

Unlike before when they all but _burst_ into the bedroom to get things going, it seemed that after the shower they had all calmed down, which left them in a relaxed state, full of lazy kissing and touching, and it ignited a slow burn in Eren’s body. He let his hands play with their hair and he felt the buzz of their undercuts under his fingertips. In his hazy mind he marvelled at how well their hair-styles suited them and how wonderful they felt when he ran his hands through them, messing them up.

Erwin pulled away from the young man’s lips, turning briefly to Levi and locking his hooded gaze with him, giving him a slow kiss before attacking Eren’s neck again, sucking another mark on his tanned skin. Levi took the opportunity and straddled Eren’s stomach, dragging his nails down his chest and leaning forward to blow in his ear.

“When was the last time you were tested for STD’s?” Levi breathed into the ear next to his lips while rocking his hips slightly. Eren moaned at the motion, despite the fact that the words were not in any way sexy, and tried to fight the haze of lust to focus on answering what he was asked, knowing it was important.

“A little over a y-year and a half ago,” he shakily replied after a few moments.

“… That’s quite a long time to go without testing,” Levi stated, sitting upright with a frown on his face as he observed Eren. Erwin had also stopped his motions and was focused on both of them.

“Well when my ex cheated on me I didn’t want to take any chances. I haven’t been with anyone since, because I had a hard time trusting anyone after that asshole,” Eren explained with a grimace, before a thoughtful expression came over his face.

“It’s actually curious how I seem to trust you guys, now that I think about it. I’ve not felt that way with someone in a while.”

Erwin smiled at him and kissed the side of his jaw while Levi’s expression softened just a small bit.

“Well good then. We are both clean as well; we get tested after sleeping with someone else other than each other every time. Although, with Levi being the way he is, it’s almost unnecessary,” explained Erwin with a laugh, earning a smack over the head from his husband.

“It’s _always_ important to be careful with these things,” Levi said with a repulsed face, “Even if they’re clear of STD’s, you never know if people cleaned themselves properly before they have sex.”

“Yes, love, I know,” replied Erwin as he shifted himself so he was behind Levi and wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his erection between his husband’s ass cheeks. Eren whined when he saw that, his brief state of clarity disappearing under the haze of lust as he observed the way Levi threw his head back onto Erwin’s chest.

“Oh, poor brat’s feeling neglected,” moaned the short man, glancing at Eren with hooded eyes, “Although, it’s logical really. He hasn’t been properly sated in over a year now.”

Levi then whispered into Erwin’s ear and the blonde moved away, grasping his erection and stroking himself, while Levi moved down so that his face was right next to Eren’s cock.

“Just so you know, I’m gonna trust your words kid. For your sake, I hope you didn’t lie to us,” he breathed onto the straining erection before he firmly pressed his tongue against the base of it and licked it all the way to the head. He sucked on it for a few seconds then pressed a light kiss to it and smirked at Eren, his hand coming up to grasp the base of the cock in front of him.

“Now, let’s make you remember how good sex can be.”

Levi all but plunged down till he almost reached the base, his throat opening up and swallowing around Eren. He moaned at the feeling of having his mouth stuffed full, making Eren jerk and push further inside. The youth let out shaky moans and whimpers as Levi worked at him like a professional, the short man’s hands stroking his skin and fondling his balls with skilled fingers. Eren tangled his hands into Levi’s hair and caressed him as he tried to control his jerking hips, not wishing to choke the man blowing him.

He opened his eyes, which he hadn’t realized he had closed, and looked down his body. He observed as his cock disappeared into Levi’s luscious mouth, his toes clenching when a shot of arousal shot through him at the image in front of him. Fearing he would shoot his load too fast if he continued to watch, Eren turned his head toward Erwin, who had made himself comfortable next to his head. The young man observed the way Erwin’s hand was moving up and down his dick, his chest heaving with want. His hand twitched and he looked up at Erwin’s face, his eyes locking with the blonde’s.

“Erwin …” Eren moaned, hand caressing the leg close to his head, “let me blow you, _please_.”

Levi groaned around him and came up for air, jerking his cock as Erwin readjusted his position, raising himself onto his knees so his dick was in front of Eren’s face. Eren took the opportunity Levi presented him with and shuffled back against the headboard so he was leaning on it properly before he pressed a kiss on the pink head. Erwin twitched a bit and placed a hand on Eren’s head, petting his hair as the young man’s lips wrapped around him. Gathering courage, the youth dipped his head further down and swallowed around the huge dick, just barely managing not to gag. He sucked at it on the way up, breathed in some air and repeated the motion.

Eren was so busy sucking the majestic cock in his mouth that he didn’t realize Levi had stopped his ministrations on him until Levi’s mouth met his when he pulled away from the shaft. They shared a brief, closed-mouth kiss before the short man turned his attention to Erwin’s dick, licking the underside and closing his mouth around his balls. He grasped Eren lightly behind the neck and nudged him forward slightly, indicating that he should help him with the blowjob.

“I feel like I’m in a porno,” Eren muttered in slight amusement, his eyes glazed over with lust. His warm breath puffed over the cock in front of him as he glanced at Erwin briefly before he got to business again, helping Levi with making the large man come undone.

“You haven’t seen the half of it, Eren,” Erwin groaned in amusement, his muscles twitching and flexing as he tried to contain his reactions to the two very hot men pleasuring him. They did not let up though and soon he cracked, the warm tones of his deep voice filling up the hotel room as he moaned in want, hips thrusting forward slightly and hands grasping at Eren and Levi. Soon, his body tensed, ready to release, and that’s when Levi moved away and gestured for Eren to do the same while he wrapped his fingers around Erwin’s cock tightly.

“Fuck,” the blonde grunted with eyes clenched shut, his body slumping as his chest heaved with frustration.

“Soon, big guy,” Levi said, snorting at his own joke. He once again kissed Eren, this time with tongue as they shared Erwin’s and Eren’s taste amongst them, the young man blushing through the whole thing.

“Erwin,” breathed Levi into Eren’s mouth as he took in the flushed face in front of him, “hand me the gloves and lube.”

While the blonde reached for the items Levi grasped Eren’s thighs from behind and yanked them forward, dragging the youth so he was lying on his back with his legs pressed to his chest, displaying everything to the married couple. The short man lightly bit at Eren’s inner thighs as his husband handed him a glove. He halted his actions to pull it on and squirt some lube onto his now gloved fingers, smearing it over the young man’s twitching hole with them. He circled the pad of his middle finger over Eren’s pucker and dipped it inside the hole lightly, teasingly, but not yet penetrating. The youth’s breath caught in his throat as he felt the pressure, his eyes falling shut as his teeth clenched in nervousness. It’s been so long.

“Relax,” muttered the short man against the skin of his thigh, sucking a mark there as his hand caressed the trembling limb with soothing motions. Eren groaned at him to continue and he smirked, breaching the young man’s tight hole with his finger, sliding it to the hilt and immediately curling it as he looked for his prostate.

“Shit,” Eren moaned when Levi found what he was looking for, his hands flying next to his head to grab at his pillow. Levi snorted and opened his mouth to say something when Erwin cut him off.

“Levi, now’s really not the time for your bad toilet-humour jokes,” the blonde said from behind Levi as he also donned a glove and grabbed the bottle of lube, pouring the liquid onto his long fingers.

“Fuck you, my jokes are hilarious,” Levi scoffed as he pressed another finger into Eren and did a scissoring motion them, stretching the pink hole open.

“Of course, dear,” Erwin replied lightly as he shuffled closer to them and pressed his hand against Levi’s lower back, “Push your ass out, I want to see this.”

Eren opened his eyes when he heard that, his curiosity not letting him miss whatever was about to happen. Levi’s fingers stilled inside him and he leaned forward, his eyelids clenching shut as a grimace overcame his face. Eren glanced to the side and saw Erwin’s eyes staring intently in the direction of Levi’s ass.

“Fuck, that was harsh,” Levi panted, his hips shifting slightly before he resumed fingering Eren, “Three at once? Really?”

“You can take it,” said the blonde teasingly yet confidently, “Besides, the way my fingers sink in without much of a problem is irresistible to watch.” He spread his fingers inside his husband and leaned down to rest his head on Levi’s shoulder, catching Eren’s gaze for a brief second before looking down.

“Add another finger – stretch him good for me,” Erwin said lowly into Levi’s ear while slamming his fingers into his husband’s asshole. Levi groaned and pushed another digit in, his other hand grasping Eren’s butt and kneading it. Eren all but mewled because he was so close. He yanked the pillow from underneath his head and pulled it over his face as he tried to calm down; Levi’s erotic expression wasn’t helping the situation at all.

“Erwin, I want to fuck him,” Levi breathed, pulling his fingers out of Eren and yanking his glove off.

“Alright, but only to get him ready for me,” was the blonde’s reply as he reached behind him and brought a condom packet to his mouth, tearing it open with his teeth and reaching down to Levi’s cock, pulling the latex over it, still trusting his fingers lightly into the short man. Levi pulled the pillow in Eren’s hands away from him and lifted the youth’s hips, putting the pillow beneath his ass.

Having no other choice, Eren once again opened his eyes and watched as Levi leaned forward, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to his nipple while his cock breached his entrance. He cried out at the uncomfortable feeling, throwing his arm over his head, breathing deeply as he waited it out.

“Oh _fuck_ me, you’ll love him,” Levi said with a laugh, pressing forward so he was completely in. He stilled his hips then, looking up at the youth’s face, trying to read his expression.

“You ok, Eren?” he asked as he ran his hands up and down Eren’s sides.

“Y – Yeah, just – just give me a second,” the young man replied, lifting his arm and pushing his hair away from his sweaty forehead as he willed the tension in his body to subside.

“Take all the time you need,” Erwin told him while pulling out his fingers from Levi’s hole. He stretched himself next to Eren and kissed the young man, throwing his used glove aside as he did. Eren kissed him back with vigour, focusing on the meeting of lips and tongues with all his might. Soon, his body relaxed and Levi took it as a sign to continue, since the youth was otherwise occupied and couldn’t speak. The short man began moving, his hips starting off an easy rhythm that quickly became fast as he tried – and failed – to hold in his pleasure.

“Fuck,” Levi all but shouted, grasping Eren’s hips tightly as his thrusts deepened, the tightness and the heat of the youth’s body making him see stars. He wasn’t even completely focusing on finding Eren’s prostate; he was too into the act because he finally got the wonderful pleasure of topping again after a _long_ while. Nevertheless, he missed the feeling of something in him and with a few more powerful thrusts, he stopped.

“Shit, I think that’ll be enough for me, or I’ll spill too soon,” Levi panted, pulling out of Eren just as the youth was starting to enjoy himself. The young man tore his lips away from Erwin’s and whined in Levi’s direction, missing the friction the man created between them.

“Don’t worry kid, you’ll enjoy what we have in store for you next.”

Erwin took that as his cue, moving away from Eren to grab another condom and slipping it on. He squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his shaft, coating it thoroughly while Levi reached for the other pillow and gently lifted Eren to place the large cushion beneath his head and shoulders so he was lying horizontally and not diagonally anymore. With a light kiss to Eren’s flushed face, Levi moved away and grabbed a condom and the lube from Erwin’s hands. He turned back to Eren and crawled toward the youth as he watched him, his body moving like a cat. He stopped in front of Eren’s crotch, giving his cock a teasing kiss before ripping open the packet in his hands and pulling the condom over it. Levi then crawled on him, Eren’s dick settling between his ass cheeks as he sat down. He rocked his hips a few times just to tease the youth and himself, not quite ready yet for the main act, but then he finally crouched, grasping the extremely hard cock and pointing it upwards as he sank down, engulfing the shaft.

“Damn, Eren, your cock feels great,” Levi said while biting his lip, bouncing lightly on the dick inside him while the young man mewled in pleasure below him.

“Lean forward, love,” Erwin said as he also approached them, his shaft slick with lube. Without ceremony, he pressed the head of his cock against Eren’s pucker, slowly pushing in for he was fully aware that his size was not as easy to take as Levi’s. Once he was settled inside Eren he stilled his hips and leaned forward to press kisses against Levi’s strong back, halting at the back of his neck and nuzzling it. He grasped his husband’s hips and jerked him towards him, making Levi let out an obscene moan as he fell onto Eren’s chest, shuddering. The blonde repeated the motion and Levi bit at the skin beneath his teeth as he tried in vain to stop the embarrassing noises from coming out of him while Erwin rocked him onto Eren’s cock.

Eren, on the other hand, moaned and clutched at Levi’s back with tears in his eyes, Erwin’s cock having stretched him almost impossibly wide, yet he couldn’t deny that the feeling of Levi’s hole sliding over his cock was making him feel amazing. After a while he even relaxed enough for Erwin to start moving and soon all three of them were rocking in an unsteady rhythm led by the blonde. The awkward rhythm continued for a bit, until Eren finally felt the pain disappear underneath pleasure when Erwin’s cock hit his prostrate, making him see stars. It all went smoothly after that.

“O – Oh fuck, there!” Eren cried, scratching Levi’s shoulders with his nails as he moved his hips as much as he could to get to experience that pleasurable feeling again. The blonde fucking him took note of that and changed his angle slightly so his cock was always hitting that spot, making Eren moan consistently.

“Erwin – fuck – jerk me off, I’m so close,” Levi breathed out as he lifted himself with shaky arms, giving his husband access to his dick. The blonde wasted no time and reached for the short man’s shaft, pulling off the condom still on it, then proceeded to jerk Levi’s cock just the way Levi liked it while he pounded into Eren.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit – _fuck_!” the short man gasped out as his hips started twitching on Eren’s lap, his balls drawing in, ready to release. Erwin latched onto his neck, knowing fully well that it was Levi’s weak spot, and sucked at the skin until it was red and purple. He repeated that three more times and it did it for Levi, who arched his back and let his head fall back as cum spurted out of his cock and hit Eren’s chest and cheek with the sheer power of his release. Eren reached out with his hand and placed it on Levi’s cheek, which had gone really red, and caressed it with his thumb.

“You alright?” he asked, his face also a deep red at the sight the short man made. Levi swallowed and leaned forward, batting Erwin’s palm away from his now very sensitive dick.

“I’m fine,” he said as his eyes trailed over the mess he made all over the youth, whose dick was still deeply lodged inside his ass. He felt the motion of Erwin’s hips, which repeatedly jolted him onto Eren, but he ignored it in favour of more pressing matters.

“That’s filthy,” he muttered, eyes hooded as he leaned further down and licked a drop of his cum off of Eren’s chest, “Let me clean it up.” With that, he trailed his tongue all over the young man’s chest, licking everything off. After making sure he hadn’t missed a spot, he finally focused on Eren’s cheek, where the last drop of cum was, sucking that off with his mouth as well and then capturing the youth’s lips with his, sharing his taste with him.

Eren groaned into his mouth and deepened the kiss, acting as if he wanted to get more of the taste and it almost brought Levi back into hardness, but alas, he was too spent. Instead, they all but made out while Erwin fucked Eren into a frenzy and Levi could feel how the dick inside him was getting more and more hard. Even though he was a bit uncomfortable with the friction, since he had already released, he once again rocked his hips to help Eren reach his peak. It was apparent that what he did helped Eren a lot, for within the next few seconds the young man’s hips started stuttering and he moaned desperately into Levi’s mouth while he clenched to him. When he felt Eren go slowly soft inside him he quickly removed himself from his lap and dragged off the condom from the youth’s cock, tying it off and tossing it somewhere on the sheets; it didn’t matter if they got filthy, they were going to get changed after anyway. He then settled against Eren’s side and repeatedly kissed his neck and shoulder.

Erwin leaned forward, finally having the space to move properly, and captured Eren’s lips as his hips slammed into the welcoming body beneath him. He was also getting extremely close, and Levi, being the good husband that he was, noticed that right away. He propped up his head and brought his mouth close to Erwin’s ear, licking it once before he started whispering obscene things into it while caressing his back and shoulders. Soon, Erwin started _whining_ into Eren’s mouth, making the young man wonder what Levi was saying to his husband, and then finally, with a harsh slam of his hips, Erwin came too, his orgasm sending tremors through his body.

“Damn,” Eren breathed, looking at Levi when Erwin moved away from his mouth, “What did you say to him?”

“I told him how sexy you would look in lingerie – in graphic detail. He has a thing for that,” the short man explained while he kissed Erwin’s cheek and rubbed his neck.

“Oh,” Eren blushed and cleared his throat, “Well, this is definitely something I’ll never forget. The sex was amazing.”

Erwin nodded in agreement, still a bit too shaken to speak properly, and extracted himself from Eren’s abused hole, standing up and grabbing all the used gloves and condoms as he made his way to the bathroom.

“Yes,” agreed Levi as he sat up, “It was like a particularly satisfying shit.”

Eren stared at him for a long time and then burst out laughing.

“Oh my god, your humour really _is_ terrible!” he giggled, his eyes moist with tears as he clutched at his stomach, too spent to move in any other way.

“Oh, fuck you, you shitty brat,” grumbled Levi although he wasn’t really upset, “My jokes are brilliant.”

“You already did, remember?” Eren laughed, finally moving off of the pillows to sit next to Levi, who scoffed at his cheek. Their amusement died out though and they stared at each other for a few moments in silence as they tried to guess what the other was thinking. Eren eventually sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“I guess this is it then?” he asked uncertainly. A few more seconds passed and Erwin joined them with a wet cloth, making them both lie back so he could wipe them clean of the lube, much to Eren’s embarrassment.

“Well, we were hoping you would spend the entire day with us,” Erwin explained instead of Levi as he carefully checked them both for tears or any other damage and found nothing.

“If that’s ok with you,” Levi continued when Eren took his time to respond, staring at him with an intense gaze. Eren felt flattered that they considered him for more than one round and fought the urge to smile.

“That’s totally ok,” he finally answered in affirmative when Levi looked like he was about to change his mind.

“Alright, well, we could use another shower,” Erwin started and Eren groaned, “But I’m too tired to do much of anything right now, so, let us just throw off the sheets and nap on the bed without them,” Erwin continued with a friendly smile.

After a few more words exchanged with Levi, who insisted that it was all unsanitary, they all eventually agreed that they were too tired to do anything but sleep. So, that’s how they ended up in the middle of a mostly stripped bed, Erwin lying in the middle of it with the other two settled down on either side of him, all of them fast asleep in a tangle of limbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is finally here! 
> 
> I would like to thank you all for taking the time to read my fic and for all the kudos and comments, they really mean a lot! You guys mean a lot! :D And I would also like to say that I'm so so so sorry for being late, this chapter was just somehow incredibly difficult to write x.x. Threesomes man ^^''
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed though~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale.

 Eren flipped a pancake in the pan he was holding and watched as it turned a nice shade of golden brown, sliding it on a plate before starting on another one. He poured the pancake mixture into the pan again and repeated the process as his eyes glanced to the window in front of him, watching the trees sway in the summer breeze. His gaze caught his reflection in the glass and fixed on the fading love bites on his neck, their previously dark red colour having dimmed to a subtle, almost unnoticeable pink. His thoughts drifted slowly away from what he was doing, the marks making him remember.

He hadn’t seen Erwin or Levi since he had hooked up with the married couple. On that day, after the first round of amazing sex, they had woken up from their nap, showered and fucked in the shower, and showered again after before finally getting out, dressing and leaving to get something to eat. They parted ways after a nice Chinese dinner and a few more heated stares.

Eren could honestly say that calling them was one of his best decisions. It was even worth Mikasa’s amused looks and his parents’ stares whenever they thought he wasn’t looking, all their eyes directed at his neck. Levi and Erwin had left a mark on him, quite literally, although in truth there weren’t many hickeys, and they weren’t very large, yet they still stood out like a not-quite-washed stain. He had refused to wear anything to cover them, because it was not like he was still a teenager, and it would be fairly obvious he was trying to cover something up; it was summer, after all.

“Eren, you’re burning the pancake,” a voice from behind him jolted him out of his musings and he cursed when he saw – and smelled – the burned pancake in the pan. He quickly removed it from the pan and onto a separate plate while Mikasa snorted and reached for the window, opening it to let the smell of smoke out _._

“How in the world did you manage to mess up a _pancake_?” his sister laughed as Eren poured more batter into the pan, carefully watching the proceedings this time.

“I was just thinking about something,” he huffed.

“Care to share?” Mikasa asked nonchalantly as she opened the fridge and pulled out some ham. Eren would have believed her indifference if she had not glanced at his neck for a second.

“Nope, I’m good. So, when is the extended family coming?” he questioned, quickly changing the topic. There was no way he was telling his sister about his hook up. No damn way.

“Mum said people should start turning up at around three, so we have just around an hour left,” she told him, deciding to humour his obvious avoidance.

Eren hummed and placed the last pancake onto his pile, turning off the cooker right after. He poured himself a glass of water and took the plate with his food, and sat down at the dining table, digging into his snack. Mikasa sat down across from him with a sandwich on her plate. They ate and chatted about their courses and Mikasa’s karate training, their mother rushing past them to the counters and back out of the kitchen.

They were washing the dishes when the doorbell rang and Mikasa’s phone buzzed.

“So, you know how I wanted to introduce you to someone?” she asked, drying her hands and typing out a reply all the while.

“Yeah?” Eren nodded as he closed the tap.

“She’s here,” Mikasa said with a smile and went in the direction of the entrance to the house, Eren trailing behind her. She opened the door and hugged the person standing on the other side, which turned out to be a short, blond girl.

“This is Annie, my girlfriend,” Mikasa said, introducing her. Eren arched his eyebrows in surprise, quickly recovering from his shock as he extended his arm to shake the girl’s hand as she said hello.

“Hello Annie, I’m Eren, her brother,” he greeted her with a smile, then glanced at Mikasa as he let his hand fall down, “This isn’t fair, you know. Now mum and dad are gonna pressure me into finding someone as well.”

“Oh I wouldn’t worry about that. I think that they know you are quite successful at it,” his sister replied with a pointed look to his neck.

“Oh piss off,” Eren rolled his eyes and sighed, “But anyway, why don’t you guys go outside to the terrace while I get us all something to drink?”

“Yeah, ok,” the girls replied. Mikasa grabbed Annie’s hand and pulled her in the direction of the terrace. Eren sighed and made his way to the kitchen, grabbing some coke and juice from the fridge. He poured the juice into two glasses while opening the coke can, taking a sip from it. Figuring that he should get some ice as well, he crouched down, opening the freezer section of the fridge. He tried to pull on one of the drawers, but it did not budge. He frowned and tried again, only to have the same result.

“Oh for fucks sake,” he muttered, placing the opened can onto the open freezer door, and grasped the drawer handle firmly. He yanked it forcefully, shaking the whole fridge, causing the coke can to fall right into his lap and spilling the fizzing brown liquid everywhere.

“Are you kidding me?” he said in disbelief as he stared down at his soaked shorts and white T-shirt. He groaned in frustration and shut the freezer door, peeling the soaked fabric away from his stomach. “Who puts an open can onto a freezer door? Me, that’s who,” he ranted, grabbing the now mostly empty can and setting it onto the counter, “Honestly, today is not my damn day.”

He cleaned up the mess and made his way upstairs in search of some clothes. Minutes later he stomped onto the terrace with a huge frown.

“What the hell happened to you?” Mikasa asked with a raised eyebrow, placing one of her cards onto the card pile.

“Never mind that, do you have any clothes I could borrow? My closet literally only has winter stuff in it in this house.”

“Why don’t you try dad’s closet?” his sister asked absent-mindedly as she surveyed her hand.

“He only has Hawaii shirts, long pants and those really worn out ugly khaki shorts, which I do not want on me. I figured you would have some training T’s and shorts or something that’d fit me.”

“Okay, then. Annie, I’m just going to help him get dressed and then we can continue with the game, okay?” Mikasa said as she stood up, placing her cards down. Annie nodded and took out her phone, immediately opening what looked like Tumblr from where Eren was standing. He smiled and stepped aside as his sister passed him, and they made their way to her room where she immediately started searching through her closet, pulling out all kinds of sweatpants and training shorts.

“By the way, mum and dad went to get some things for the gathering,” Mikasa said as she tossed some shirts onto the growing clothes pile on the bed.

“What? When?” Eren asked while pulling his shirt off, whipping his stomach with it.

“Most likely while you were busy spilling your drink all over yourself,” she replied as she turned around, “You should probably have a quick shower or you’ll smell like coke the whole day.”

“You’ve got a point. Er, I’ll go do that then and you can go back to Annie, I should be able to find a fit in that pile by myself,” he mused. Mikasa nodded and went back to her girlfriend while Eren went into the bathroom to get the sticky liquid off of him.

A slip in the shower – which almost resulted in a cracked head – later, Eren glared at the speedo he had got as a joke from Connie. All his awkward situations are somehow tied to Connie, Eren was just finding out. He felt ridiculous in the bright pink garment, but he had no other choice; he had no underwear in his parents’ house, so it would have to do.

He tried on a couple of the sweatpants and shorts Mikasa left out for him and eventually decided on the least smallest shorts, which were at half-thigh length when riding low on his hips. His top was much easier to choose; his sister used to wear baggy T-shirts frequently as a teenager and she still had quite a lot of them. The purple shirt he chose in the end was just a bit on the small side for him, but wasn’t noticeably small, which was all that mattered to him.

“You know, it boggles my mind how you can pull off my clothes better than I can sometimes,” Mikasa remarked when he joined them again. Eren just snorted in response and flopped into a chair, immediately accepting the cards shoved into his hands. They played poker for a while and Eren got to know Annie, who was just perfect for Mikasa, he thought.

Their parents arrived home just before their guests started showing up, and Carla quickly started cooking while Grisha tended to the barbeque. Eren was in charge of greeting people and leading them to the terrace to mingle, which meant that after an hour or so of doing it, he was quite happy that everyone had finally arrived. He slumped into a chair, the heat of the summer day getting to him, when the doorbell rang again.

“Are you serious?” he groaned and made to stand before Mikasa waved him off, instead going  herself and taking Annie with her, earning themselves a grateful smile from Eren. He got himself a glass of orange juice from the table next to him and sipped on it eagerly.

“ – I can’t believe you actually came though,” he heard his sister say from behind him. Feeling curious, he turned his head around just in time to see her and her girlfriend come through the door with two very familiar people. He choked on his drink and placed it on the table, coughing his lungs out.

“Are you okay?” Mikasa asked in concern, and he nodded amidst his hacking, raising his index finger to signal her to wait.

“I’m fine,” he eventually croaked as he cleared his throat.

“Alright, if you say so,” she said slowly before she seemed to brighten slightly, “Eren, this is Levi, my second cousin, and his husband Erwin.”

Eren swallowed and stood up, reaching a hand out to the short man who was staring at him with mild shock as well.

“Nice to meet you,” Eren said with a slight waver in his voice as they all shook hands.

“Nice to meet you too. Eren, was it?” Erwin, the apparently good actor, said with a smile. Luckily for them, Mikasa was distracted by Annie quietly saying something to her, too busy to take much notice of their odd behaviour, for Eren was most definitely failing to keep a straight face.

“Yeah,” the youth replied, his mind still not quite registering what was happening as his eyes switched from a blue gaze to a light grey.

“His mum and dad were the ones that adopted me after my parents died,” Mikasa said, focusing on them again as Annie took hold of her hand.

“Ahh, so he’s the little brother you’ve mentioned in your emails,” Erwin said, still exhibiting a perfect smile as he conversed. Mikasa nodded and made a gesture for them to follow her, all the while talking to Erwin. She led them to Grisha and Carla, and introduced them all. Throughout the whole episode, Eren could barely keep his eyes off of the newly arrived couple, not really believing his luck. Of all the people he could’ve had sex with. Honestly.

“I’m going to go get some more wine,” Eren exclaimed, unable to take the awkwardness he felt much longer. Without waiting for a response, he turned on his heels and went inside the house, heading into the basement where the small wine cellar was. He ruffled his hair and leaned against the wall next to the bottles of wine, trying to calm his fast-beating heart. Eventually he felt as if he was calm enough and crouched down, looking for his favourite wine.

“You know, pink really does suit you extremely well,” came a voice he would recognize anywhere, making him turn around with a flush on his cheeks and a bottle in hand.

“That’s why I only wear it on special occasions,” Eren replied, trying to keep his tone casual as he stood up and pulled the back of his shorts higher up, covering the embarrassing speedo from view.

“I’m flattered that you dressed up for us then,” Levi said as he stepped further into the room, stopping only a few inches away from him, “And twice, at that.”

They stared at each other, both unsure as to what to say next.

“This is very bizarre,” Eren eventually commented as he observed the man.

“That’s a fucking understatement,” Levi said with a snort, crossing his arms and shifting his weight. Eren watched those bare forearms flex and swallowed.

“I don’t know why Erwin thought it was a good idea for _me_ to go after you to be honest. I have no idea what to say right now,” Levi muttered, more to himself than to Eren as he glanced behind the youth.

“Look, if it’s about me telling anyone about what happened between us, you don’t need to worry about that,” Eren said in a rush, leaving no room for interruption.

“I don’t really care about that, although it’s appreciated. Erwin and I just felt like we needed to check if everything’s ok,” Levi said, focusing his gaze back on the youth. “And to tell you that if you want, we’d really like a repeat of certain events one day.”

“Wait, what?” Eren asked with shocked disbelief. “ _That’s_ why you went after me?”

“Pretty much, yes.”

“Wow.”

Levi sighed and let his arms fall to his hips. “Look, we talked and decided we really liked you. And I’m talking _really_ liked you, otherwise I’d be upstairs right now, ignoring the fact that we fucked like rabbits just a few days ago.” Eren flushed a deep shade of red at his words, but Levi wasn’t done yet.

“We’d honestly very much like it if we could meet up again,” Levi finished, his eyes set firmly onto Eren’s. The youth stared at him for a few moments, trying to get his thoughts together, when the man in front of him sighed and pinched his brow.

“Why did Erwin think that me talking to you would be a good idea again?” he mumbled, turning around.

“Wait!” Eren exclaimed, causing the man to stop in his tracks and turn back to face him. “Wait. Are you being serious? I thought that you guys usually had them once and then left them.”

“Yes. Usually but, well, we like you.”

Another moment of silence passed between them as they regarded each other.

“Alright,” Eren said with a nod, smiling at Levi as if he’d just realized something. The short man seemed a tad surprised, but he shook it off quickly.

“Great. Let’s get back upstairs before people begin to wonder why we’re still not out. Erwin can only sweet-talk them for so long.”

They grabbed a few bottles and started up the stairs, stopping just before the door leading out of the basement. Levi grabbed the back of Eren’s neck and pulled him down for a bruising kiss full of tongues and teeth, and then broke it to move his lips to the youth’s ear.

“Lovely set of love bites you have there by the way,” he whispered teasingly, releasing him and opening the door, leaving a surprised, chuckling Eren to follow behind.

The family gathering was once again a fun experience, full of laughter and semi-drunk people telling stories to one another while the kids played around the field behind the Jaeger’s house. Erwin, Levi and Eren shared a lot of heated stares between them throughout the main meal and dessert, occasionally bumping shoulders or knees if there was an opportunity to do so. Somehow, everyone around them seemed oblivious to their closeness, yet it was not really surprising; they was just too damn charmed by Erwin’s stories to really pay much attention to how he subtly eye-fucked the hosts’ son whenever he had the chance.

The married couple were the last guests to leave, with a few goodbyes and promises between Erwin and Mikasa to keep in touch, and Levi reluctantly agreeing to send her notice when they’re next in town.

A few hours after they left, Eren received a text from Erwin.

_Our hotel is the same as before, if you’d care to join us this evening._

Fighting off a grin, Eren nonchalantly stood up, casually saying that he had just remembered he had something to do by the end of the day. He ignored the knowing looks Mikasa and Annie sent him and said goodbye to his parents, leaving their home in a rush. He got to the hotel twenty minutes later, eagerly pressing the up button on the lift when he got on. Soon he was knocking on the door to Levi and Erwin’s room, lust settling in his stomach when the blonde answered the door.

“Good evening, Eren,” he said with a sly smile, grasping his hand and pulling him inside. As soon as the door closed he was kissed with passion, and the youth felt a sense of déjà vu coming over him. Erwin released his lips after a few long seconds and pulled him to the bedroom. The sight that greeted him there went straight to Eren’s groin.

There, lying on the bed was Levi, hands tied to the headboard, legs spread wide to show his cock standing to attention and a very cute tail butt plug nestled inside his body. Eren whimpered as Erwin wrapped his arms around him from behind, his chin nestling onto his shoulder as he blew in the youth’s ear.

“Isn’t he beautiful?” Erwin purred as he nuzzled the marks on Eren’s neck. The young man nodded, not trusting his voice to work at that moment. He knew that he most likely went in over his head by agreeing to meet these men again, and he knew that he might end up being hurt somehow in the end, but when he looked at Levi biting his lip and felt the hard press of Erwin against his body, he couldn’t quite bring himself to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, this is it, thank you for joining me on this ride, and a special thanks to everyone that left kudos and comments, they made my day! :D
> 
> I'm sorry it took me so long to get this written up, but uni kept me hella busy. But hey, it's finally here, right? ;o;
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it ~!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading Catching a Ride :D I hope you enjoyed it~ This fic is going to have 2-3 chapters in total and I'm not exactly sure when I'll post the next chapter, so please be patient with me. I'll try to be as quick as possible ^^'''
> 
> I ask you to forgive me for any grammar mistakes that I've most likely made, for I am not a native-speaker. 
> 
> My tumblr is ereriismybitch so, if you want to be friends come poke me :3


End file.
